Sous la neige
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Il a tenu trois ans, pour elle, pour la promesse qui lui avait faite. Seulement, il n'y tiens plus, sa vie n'a plus de sens. Alors, un dernier souvenir, une dernière danse, et un dernier soupire, il est mort pour elle. Song Fic.


Le narrateur est en **Gras**, Drago est en Normal et ses paroles en Soulignés, le flash back est en _italique._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Il faisait noir, et en ces temps d'hiver, la neige était devenu presque de la grêle. Gelée, froide, dès qu'elle rentrait en contacte avec une quelconque peau, la personne souffrait. **

**Près d'un petit village, un cimetière ressent de moins d'un an recueillait déjà une centaine de tombe, plus grandes, hautes, les unes que les autres. **

**Au milieu de celle ci, s'étalait sur un bon mètre et demi une tombe grise, avec écrit en blanc «Harry James Potter, décédé le 23mai 1999.» A sa gauche, une autre, plus petite, et avec écrit «Ronald Bilius Wesley, décédé le 15mai 1999.» Enfin, à la droite de la plus haute, une dernière, avec écrit «Hermione Jane Granger, décédé le 09 juillet 2005.»**

**Une personne vêtu d'un grand manteau noir était en face de cette dernière. **

**Il regardait la tombe, mais ses cheveux cachait son visage, on n'y décela donc aucuns traits. **

**Il était mystérieux... **

Je regardais cette tombe depuis une bonne heure, lisais, encore et encore les lettres blanches qui affichait le prénom d'Hermione. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle meurt … ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle me laisse seul … ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle attende mon bébé... Notre bébé … ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi … Je ne savais pas, et d'ailleurs, personne de savait rien. Rien à notre histoire, si ce n'était ses deux meilleurs amis, rien à notre vie, à notre amour et à notre vie si idyllique.

J'en oublia presque le carnet qui se trouvait dans mes mains, et c'est une fois que, par mégarde, il fut dans la neige, que je le remarqua. Alors je me pencha pour le ramasser, mais je n'eus pas le courage de me relever … de continuer à avancer tout simplement. Alors, je me laissa tomber dans la neige, assit dans ce manteau blanc et froid, les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris ce carnet, si important à mes yeux …

«-Chérie, tu te rappel de ce carnet ? Chuchotais-je.

-On le regardait presque tout les jours... Une fois rentrés du travail, on s'asseyait sur le canapé, et doucement, on l'ouvrait, et regardait les photos de nos amis, de nos famille... On aimait beaucoup rigoler aux souvenirs, aux rires, et aux pleures anciens des gens. Continuais-je.

Les pages défilaient les unes après les autres, et pourtant, plus aucunes images ne me fit rire.

Alors, après plusieurs minutes, où je ne sentais ni la joie, ni le rire, ni la peur, ni la tristesse, et encore moins le froid de gelé les pieds, que j'entamais le carnet. Il ne restait plus qu'une page, je le savais avant même d'avoir ouvrit celle ci.  
Doucement, je la tournait.

-Regarde mon coeur, c'est nous... Avec notre chanson... Nous sommes si beau... Tu es si belle. Dis-je. C'est le dernière photo avant que tu... Avant que... Tu m'ai laissé... Que tu sois... Morte. Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Des fines perles d'eau coulèrent sur mes joues glacés, et mes yeux rougies me brûlaient.

-Juste... Une dernière danse... Pleurais-je.

J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
Et j'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi.

Tu fais parti de moi...

Alors, je me rappelais …

_Flash Back._

_Un jeune homme parmi tant d'autre se distinguait des autres. Il était seul. Attendant avec impatience sa douce. L'horloge sonna, il était maintenant onze heure. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, tous entrèrent, alors que la belle descendait les escaliers. Dans sa robe blanche au reflet argenté, elle était sublime. Lui, était vêtu d'un costume noir et gris clair, les cheveux en arrière, ses yeux brillait, tellement elle était ravissante. _

_Elle lui accorda sa main, et tout deux entrèrent dans la grande salle. _

_Tout les élèves se retournaient, sur l'apparition de se couple merveilleux, sans savoir qui se cachait derrière les masques. _

_Ils entamèrent une danse comme tout le monde, mais très vite, ils furent seuls, au centre de la piste. N'osant pas se regarder, ils avaient les yeux fermés, sans pourtant faire un seul faux pas. _

_«-Je t'aime.» dirent-ils en même tant, en parfaite synchronisation. _

_Tout alla ensuite très vite, une attaque, beaucoup de mort, et une bague de fiançailles retrouver à terre, jonchant à quelques mètres d'un corps inerte... Un cri, un dernier soupir..._

Je veux juste une Dernière danse...  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une Dernière danse.

-Tu es parti... C'est allé si vite... Sanglotais-je.

Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas de ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal.

-Pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit toi...

Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage

Je me calmais...

Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C 'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Et je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
Fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie

-Tu sais... Je... J'ai tenue, tout ce temps, trois longues années, pour toi... Parce que tu m'avais juré, quand j'ai demandé ta main, que si tu mourrais, je continuerais ma vie...

Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une Dernière danse.

-Mais je n'arrive plus à tenir. Ma vie sans toi est morose, triste, toujours grise, sans la moindre touche de couleur... J'ai l'impression que les couleurs n'existent plus, que plus rien n'est autour de moi...

J'ai longtemps parcouru ton corps  
Effleuré cent fois ton visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant tes larmes  
Et j'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de tes formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Tu fais partie de moi.

-J'aurais tant aimé encore des danses, par centaines, mais c'était la dernière.

**Alors, ce jeune homme lâcha le carnet qui s'écrasa dans la neige, tandis que lui même s'effondra dans ce manteau blanc. Des flocons tombaient du ciel par millier gros, petits, froids, gelés... Bientôt, l'homme qui souffrait ne souffrit plus, bientôt l'homme mort de l'intérieur, mourut de l'extérieur, bientôt l'homme qui voyait la vie en gris, ne la vit plus. **

**Il était enfin en paix avec lui même, avec son âme, et même si il avait perdu la vie, il avait retrouvé l'amour.**


End file.
